


Sisterstill

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Illyra/Wesley dynamics, Illyria has a brother, Lupercalia, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Just because Illyria took over Fred's body does not mean the psychic bond is severed.
Relationships: Illyria/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia





	Sisterstill

My kind did not bother with the petty connection that was wolfbond. We were above that, beyond it. The thought of being tied to another creature so strongly was one that disgusted me; it was nothing more than an example of human weakness. Their need for  _ emotion  _ was why they so frequently had squabbles, had wars, had famine, and depression. I could see the world and how much they corrupted it, and I knew that their ability to allow themselves such petty feelings was part of the problem.

That was why it stunned me when the wolf looked at me from the side of the bed, and I felt his voice in my mind almost instantly. 

_ NotFred. _

And then.

_ Sisterstill. _

That was all that the creature had to think, and I raised my hand to send it flying away from me with a crack of knuckles... but somehow, my fingers lit on its head instead. He had soft black fur and warm brown eyes, and when the man beside him raised his voice, the wolf growled.

My host had named him Galileo -- the name didn't do him justice, as far as I was concerned, but my notion to rename him was not met with warmth.

He liked his name.

He had been Galileo for as long as he could recall, and he wasn't going to change for the sister-that-wasn't-his-sister. 

It appalled me. I was completely contrite with the fact that my hand wouldn't raise in violence to him... more than that, that the thought of him being hurt sent my human host's stomach rolling, clenching in pain and then a wave of anger. Only it was not her stomach any longer, it was mine. The reaction belonged to Illyria, not Fred.

I knew that when I ruled this world... when I brought it to its knees, I would have to keep him safe.

I wasn't sure that the others of my kind would understand, but it did not matter. I was a God, more powerful than all others. They trembled upon hearing the name Illyria. 

I would keep my Lileo, and somehow I would have to understand what it meant to have a  _ brother-who-wasn't-really.  _

I wasn't sure how I was going to manage it; and worse, as the body that I was in started to fail, I could sense his distress. I could see the fracture in his mind where he had experienced Fred's death -- there was a part of him that knew that it had been my fault, though it was the human that he had torn apart for bringing me about.

His mind had collided with mine; he had claimed me. I was better than the nothing that had momentarily filled his mentality, and he refused to go back to that sensation.

And worse, I could recollect how it had been for him. He thrust the feeling into my mind so that I would understand his confusion, his fear.

Lileo had thrust it into my mind so that I would never abandon him; though Fred hadn't abandoned him.

Fred had died. I killed her.

But I still smelled like her -- sunshine and fruit. I had an unfamiliar scent, though; old iron.

Blood.

Battle.

He only knew what battle was because he pulled the thought from my mind. And I only knew that he smelled like lemons and clean clothing because Fred had known.

It was complicated. Far more complicated than I would have wanted. At least the vampires had long since outlived their companions -- it was... 

It should have been a good thing.

But the thought of what it would have felt like to watch the wolf grow old and die was one that I couldn't tolerate.

Before they stripped me of my powers, I did one thing; I made him immortal, just like myself. As long as I lived, he would not die. I tied him to me with my final breath of full power, because it was the only thing that I could think to do.

He was  _ mine _ , and I would not allow him to be a weakness. I wouldn't allow him to be taken away from me by something as insignificant as time.

My thoughts and Fred's were a cacophony in my head when it came to the wolf. It only hurt worse because the wolf had a mate in the form of the tawny female that Wesley called "Sasha." He looked at her and he felt warmth and protection, and I looked within my mind and felt the same odd sensation from the echo that was Fred's memories. I could feel it all.

I could sense it all.

I didn't want any of it, but I wanted Lileo, and he  _ wanted _ it. 

So there was my brother-who-was-not... and there was the wolf that was his mate, which made Wesley my concern.

Humanity was weak. This was just proof to that fact. Their ties that bonded them gave them speckling dots of vulnerability that could be used and abused. If Lileo lost Sasha, he would have been crushed and broken. I would have felt those emotions.

The vessel that had been chosen for me was more complicated than I would have liked, but it was mine and I would make it work.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I had to... because now that I had my wolf, I would not give him up. He was mine.

  
  
  



End file.
